Joining Kingdoms
by THEoneANDonlyGIFT
Summary: the puffs and ruffs are each prince/princess of their own kingdom they have been lifelong friends but what happens when their parents want to join their kingdoms. Bubbs/Bommer BC/Butch Bloss/Brick.
1. sneaking out

**i really like those storys where the girls are princess (I know cheesy) so i thought i would try to writ one.

* * *

**

Sneaking out

It was about six in the morning as Buttercup sat at her window watching the sun rise. Buttercup wasn't a morning person but lately she hasn't been sleeping at all.

"This place is a prison." Buttercup said as her personal maid, Emilia, came in.

"Are on this again Princess Buttercup?"

"Yes, because it's true the only place I have ever been is the garden I have never even been in my own kingdom, just my own palace."

"You are the princess of the kingdom of weaponry."

"I still don't like that name."

"We have had that name for centuries."

"Em, will you do me a favor?"

"That depends princess what is the favor?"

"Don't tell me parents."

"Don't tell them what?"

"That I'm leaving."

"Is this going to be for good?"

"No, I'm just going for a walk."

"As long as they don't ask me I won't tell them, but if they ask I must tell them."

"That's all I ask thank you."

"May I ask when you are leaving?"

"In a few minutes."

"Then I must leave." Em winked. As Em left Buttercup in her room Buttercup pulled out a white shirt and tan pants. She changed, put on a brown hair wig and a jacket.

"I wonder…" She thought out loud while fiddling with her necklace. "No I can't." She said shaking her head and putting her necklace in her shirt.­ She pulled the hood over her head and walked out of her room. It wasn't hard getting out of the Cassel out of the courtyard was a little more difficult.

"Can you please open the gates." She said in a hoarse voice.

"I can only open the gate with the kings or queens permission."

"I give you permission."

"You can't."

"I can I'm princess Buttercup and if you don't open the gate I will have you beheaded."

"You don't look or sound like the princess."

"Open the gate now or I will behead you myself." She said in her normal voice while pulling out a knife that she had at her belt.

"Yes Princess I'm sorry." He said in a frightened voice.

When she was outside the palace gates she pulled her hood up and walked away like a regular person.

After about an hour of walking Buttercup had come to a forest.

"Hmmm my kingdom is smaller than I thought." Buttercup knew that her kingdom was small but not that small. Buttercup continued to walk through the forest until she found a big apple tree. Buttercup felt her stomach growl as she looked up. She picked an apple and continued to walk until she came across a town. When she walked into town she took a bite of her apple and a seller asked.

"Did you pay for that?"

"No I-"

"Thief."

"No, wait are you calling me a liar?"

"This is the kingdom of war everyone here is a liar."

"I'm not from the kingdom."

"More reason for you to lie."

"I'm not a lair." Her voice slightly cracking from having it hoarse so long.

"THEIF, THEIF." The seller yelled. Buttercup dropped the apple and ran she was not going to get caught for something that she didn't do. She ran for two minutes until she was cornered.

'Crap.' She thought as two hand cuffs were forced on her hands. She noticed that only one man was holding her so she started to kick and bite. She was able to manage a few bruises and cuts on most of the guards until she had a bag thrown over her head and was now being held by three men.

"This one is violent we might want to take her to prince Butch to see if we should have him beheaded or maybe just thrown in jail for life." One of the guards said

"Yah lets go."

Buttercup had both of her legs held by one man each and one holding her back. They walked through town until they came to the castle. When they got inside the bag was taken from her head, her wing surprisingly stayed on.

"Prince Butch we caught this thief stealing an apple and resisted arrest." The first guard said as they backed of and through buttercup on her knees.

"Thank you guards unbound him." Butch said sitting on his thrown looking super bored. As the guards unbound buttercup she growled and rubbed her wrist.

"Why shouldn't I throw you in jail for the rest of your life?" Butch asked in a stern voice.

"Because I'm princess Buttercup."

* * *

**i like it im having fun writting so please review and tell me what you think please please please if you do you get a cookie**

**-Hola Broha**


	2. busted

**this update soon enofe for you? i realy like writing this story its fun and for all of the poeple who reviewed you all get cookies.**

* * *

**Busted**

"I'm princess Buttercup." She said in her normal voice.

"Guards out." Butch said in a stern voice getting up from his thrown.

"Prove it." He said circling buttercup. She sighed and pulled of her wig reveling her shoulder leanth jet black hair.

"That proves nothing you can fake you voice and wear two wigs."

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" She asked in a what-the-heck voice.

"You could be." He said stopping in front of her. She sighed again and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa we don't need to go that far." He said putting his hands up defensively.

"Just look." She said pulling out her emerald necklace that was the shape of a star.

"Ok so you're Buttercup. Then this is one of the most stupidest things you have ever done."

"Hey I have done a lot of stupid things and this dousnt even make the top ten. Remember the time I almost jumped out my window or the time I tried to throw you out my window?"

"Your rite you do a lot of stupid things."

"Yah. Hey!"

"That's it I'm taking you back home."

"No, you can't if you take me home my parents will ground me till I get married."

"Well then that sucks for you because I'm taking you home."

"No." She said as Butch grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him.

"Let me go."

"No I'll take you back myself on my hoarse."

"No I can walk back if you take me I will be in so much trouble." Butch stopped and stared Buttercup in the eye and said.

"Either I take you back or I have the police take you back and tell your parents you're a thief."

"I didn't even steal the apple I got it in the forest."

"Then why were you arrested?"

"You tell me its your kingdom."

They continued to fast walk until they got to the stables. Butch got on his black hoarse pulling Buttercup up after him. As they rode through the town Buttercup heard some of the girls swoon at the sight of their prince. Buttercup just scoffed.

"What?" Butch asked glancing over his shoulder.

"The girls here are bone heads if they are swooning over you."

"Jealous much?"

"Not over you."

They rode back to Buttercups castle in silence after that.

When they got back Buttercup dismounted the hoarse and started to walk up the steps to the castle door. Butch caught up to Buttercup and walked along side her.

"Go away I'm already in enough trouble I don't need you help."

"More reason to help."

"You're just going to get me grounded longer."

"That's the point." He said as they walked into the castle.

"Hi mummy." Buttercup said nervously.

"Buttercup were have you been?" Her mother furiously.

"She wondered over into my kingdom but no worries she is perfectly fine." Butch answered for her.

"Alright but Buttercup you're-"

"I know mummy but may I say good bye to Prince Butch in Private?"

"Yes but we need to talk after." She said turning and walking out the door.

"Of course." Buttercup said before the door shut.

"What the heck." She yelled slapping Butch on the chest multiple times.** (I had to have her hit him at one point she's Buttercup after all.)**

"What did I do this time?"

"You told me mom the truth could you at least lie for once? For me?"

"No, I can't." He said in a plain voice. "At least I didn't tell her you were arrested."

"Shhhhh." She said slapping him about three more times.

"Can you stop hitting me?"

"No, I can't." she said mimicking him.

"Well I better get going before I get in trouble."

"Alright bye Butch." She said giving him a hug.

"Bye." He said hugging her back. When he walked out the door she yelled.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"You're welcome." She heard him yell back. She smiled and walked to the library were her mother was.

"Buttercup out o all the stupid things you have done."

"Mummy Butch already gave me that speech and I hate hearing it twice in the same hour."

"Alright but your grounded for a week."

"A week I thought I would be grounded longer."

"You were but since Butch gave you the speech and brought you home I'm only grounding you for a week."

"Thank you mummy. Mummy can Princess Blossom and Princess Bubbles come over please?"

"I don't know."

"Please I will wear a dress and my crown for the rest of the day." Buttercup said on her knees.

"Oh ok."

"Thank you mummy. Were is Daddy?"

"Oh he is over in the kingdom of war."

"I was just there."

"Yes, He had to wait to be able to talk to both King Robert and Prince Butch. Butch was dealing with a thief when he got there."

"Oh ok." Buttercup said thinking 'that was close.'

Buttercup walked up to her room changed into a green off the shoulder dress, that had no sleeves, that had light green in the front of the bottom half of her dress. Emilia walked in to see buttercup brushing out the knots in her hair.

"Hello princess." She said grabbing the brush and brushing Buttercups hair for her.

"Hello Em. Can you please send a pigeon to Blossom and Bubbles inviting them over?"

"Is it alright with your mother?"

"Yes, I already asked that's why I'm in a dress and I have to wear my crown all day."

"Alright I'll do it right away." She said as she finished brushing Buttercups hair. When Emilia left Buttercup pulled out a pen a paper and wrote Butch a letter.

_Dear Butch,_

_Thank you. Thanks to you I'm only grounded a week._

_(Singed)_

_Princess Buttercup._

Buttercup rolled up the letter and pulled out a basket from under her bed. When she opened it a pigeon popped out. She tied the note to the leg and ran to the window.

"Prince butch kingdom of war." She said as the pigeon flew off.

Twenty minutes later the pigeon came back. Buttercup's crown slid off her head and down to her nose when the pigeon flew in. the pigeon grabbed the crown off Buttercup's head and dropped it in her lap.

"Oh hi pigeon." She said as it landed on her arm. She untied the note and it read.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_You are welcome._

_(Signed)_

_Prince Butch_

'Short.' She thought as she heard the door open she thought it was Em so she didn't bother to hide the note but it was Blossom. She was wearing a dark pink off the shoulder dress like Buttercup but Blossom's had long sleeves and Buttercup's had no sleeves. She was wearing her crown that had a ruby heart to match her necklace, she had her hair in a pony tail with a red bow and her dress also had a light pink front on the bottom half. Blossom was the princess of the kingdom of Cleverness.

When Buttercup noticed that it was Blossom she quickly hid the note behind her back.

"Hello Buttercup your mother tells me that you are grounded?"

"Yes, I'm grounded for a week."  
"For what?"

"Sneaking out."

"Were did you go?"

"No where just out."

"Then what is behind your back?"

"My crown." She said holding out her hand with her crown.

"Other hand."

"Nothing." Buttercup said holding out her fist with the note in it.

"Open your hand."

"Ok." She through the note over her shoulder and opened her hand. The second the note left buttercups hand blossom dove for it holding buttercup back with her foot.

"What is Butch thanking you for?"

"Who is Butch thanking who for what?" Bubbles said walking into the room. Bubbles was the princess of the kingdom of beauty. She had a sparkly sleeveless sky blue dress her hair in blond pigtails that were curled with two curled strands in her face. She was wearing her crown that had a blue diamond shape gem to match her necklace.

"Butch is thanking Buttercup for I don't know what."

"I want to know."

"Would any one like any strawberries?" Em asked poking her head in the door.

"Stop ease dropping and come on in I will tell you all since you won't shut up." Buttercup said falling back on her bed. The other girls did the same laying down on the bed in a pattern Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Em. They lied down in a pattern one girl going one way while one went the other.

"Ok so you all know I'm grounded for sneaking out. Well I went under cover as a man and was arrested for stealing when I didn't and since I ended up in Butch's kingdom some how I was taken to him for resisting arrest and I had to tell him it was me so he brought me home and thanks to him I'm only grounded a week instead of a month."

"Oh so that's why he said your welcome?" bubbles asked.

"Yes."

"Princess Bubbles may I ask why your dress is so fluffed out?"

"Oh my mother thinks that since I'm the princess of beauty I must look my best no matter what so that's why I can't wear just one ruffle."

"Oh."

"Hey Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Yes."

"Have your parents chose a Souter for you yet?"

"Yes since my 16th birthday is only two weeks away they think that the best Souter for me would be Brick the prince of the kingdom of Intelligence."

"They want you to marry Brick won't that be kind of strange he has been our friend since we were five."

"I know but that is what my parents want, they think that Cleverness and Intelligence go well together. And my best guess is that Bubbles will marry Boomer and Buttercup will marry Butch."

"I don't want to marry Butch." Buttercup shot up so fast her crown fell down to her nose again.

"It's not our choice." Blossom said as Buttercup fell back down and held her crown on her stomach.

"This sucks." Bubbles said.

* * *

**well the girls are thinking about the souter there parents want them to have. oh i dont think i put this in there but the princess have secret passeges to each others castles thats why they were their in such a short time. please review and this time you will get cake.**

**-hola broha**


	3. suitor

this ch not my best but read reveiw and tell me wat i can do better. **

* * *

**

**Suitor**

"This sucks." Bubbles said "I don't want to marry Boomer."

"If I remember correctly you had a crush on Boomer when you were five." Blossom said.

"You said he was cute." Buttercup added.

"Princess Bubbles if you thought that he was cute why don't you want to marry him know in my opinion he has gotten more handsome." Em said.

"I never said he wasn't I just think that it is weird he is like my best friend besides you guys."

"That's true it is going to be extremely weird. Buttercup I'm sorry but I must go my parents told me to be home before noon I have to make the arrangements about my party. By guys."

"Good bye blossom." They all said in unison.

Blossom rode home in her carriage. When she got home she went straight to her room avoiding any contact with her parents. She was pacing in her room running her ribbon through her fingers thinking how she was getting married in less than a month to her best friend and she had no say in it. After about five minutes of pacing she heard a sound at her window.

"Hi Blossom." Brick said sitting at her window sill.

"Hello Brick."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always run your ribbon through your fingers when you're nervous."

"Oh. Well I am nervous about the marriage." She said not looking into his eyes.

"Yah your birthday who are you getting married to." he said in a happy voice.

"You don't know?"

"No, I haven't seen you in about a month so how would I know."

"Oh right." She said flopping onto bed on her side.

"Tell me who you are marrying."

"One second I'll be right back." She said getting up not looking at brick.

When she was out her door she said.

"Mother where are you?"

"Right here dear why ways wrong?"

"You said I was going to marry brick right?"

"Yes."

"Douse he know?"

"I'm not sure. I know his parents know but I'm not sure about him. Why?"

"He's in my room should I tell him?"

"I think you should."

"Alright." She said walking back to her room.

"Brick are you still here?"

"Yah." He said sitting on her bed.

"Do you still want to know who I'm getting married to?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yah."

"You."

"What are you taking about?"

"My parents asked your parents but they didn't tell you."

"This sucks."

"That's what Bubbles said."

"Well it's true."

"I know."

"So were getting married."

"Hmmmm." She hummed putting her head on his shoulder.

"What you don't want to marry me?" Brick asked in an amused voice.

"It's not that. Its just you are like my best friend."

"So you do want to marry me?"

"Shut up. You are confusing me."

"Good." He said looking down at her. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know. I think its Bubbles."

"What about her?"

"She's scared to marry Boomer."

"I thought..."

"Not any more." She answered for him.

"But we don't know…"

"Honestly?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bubbles got home not to long ago she was now on her bed on her back twirling one of the strands oh hair in her face and biting her bottom lip.

'I need air' she thought as she went out to her garden. She laid on her back in the grass staring up at the sky.

'Buttercup said that I don't need a ring around my finger to make myself feel complete.' **(I know that's a line from the song I don't need a man from the pussy cat dolls.)**

'Then I just won't get married.'

'_You can't do that you have a duty.'_

'I can and I am.'

'_How are you going to do that?'_

'They can't force me to get married if they can't find me.'

'_Where are you going to hide?'_

'I'm thinking about it I still have until December.'

'_Better think fast here comes our dad.'_

* * *

**bubbles is arguing with her conscience this ch. was just kinda imformative about bubbles and Blossom i even got Brick in there some how.**

**Brick- wat is that sappose to mean?**

**Me- shhhhhhh im talking**

**please review **

**-Hola broha**


	4. blossoms party

**thank you for all your reviews espesialy to Ultimate Rowdyruff Boy because that was the coolest review i have ever read and what i thought was really funny was that he sugested that Boomer was the prince of handsomality the answer to that is no but you will learn what kingdom he rules in this ch. agean thank you for all of you people who have reviewed i love you all you all get a big cookie.

* * *

**

**Blossom's Birthday**

'_You better think fast because here comes our dad.'_

"Hello daddy." Bubbles said in her sweet voice.

"Bubbles you are not suppose to lie on the ground any more." He said pulling her to her feet.

"I just needed to think."

"If your mother caught you, you would be in a lot of trouble."

"I know but I didn't get dirty and I'm not going any were else today it's already three."

"Yes but your mother wants you to go meet your suitor today."

"But my birthday's not until December."

"Yes but you know your mother."

"You guys already chose a suitor for me? How long have you guys been planning this?"

"Your mother has been planning this for a year."

"A year?! It dousnt take that long."

"Your mother started with a list of suitors and narrowed it down to one."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise even I don't know."

"This sucks."

"Bubbles, Matthew time to go." Bubbles mom yelled from the court yard.

They rode in the carriage for what seemed like forever until they came to a castle that Bubbles knew to well. They were in the kingdom of Nature.

"Mom why are we here?" Bubbles said nervously.

"You'll see just be patent." Bubbles mom said as they walked in to the front doors of the castle.

"Hello King Matthew, Queen Elizabeth how can I help you?" Boomer said coming in from the garden with his archery equipment. One of the maids took boomers archery equipment as Bubbles came out from behind her parents and said.

"Hello Boomie." Bubbles said giving him a hug.

"Hello Bubbles." Boomer said returning the hug. "So is there anything that I can help you with?" he said returning his attention back to Bubbles parents.

"I didn't have anything to do with this." Bubbles whispered right before her mother began talking.

"We would like you to be Bubbles Suitor."

"Um…. Can I talk to Bubbles for a minute in private?"

"Yes of course go a head." Elizabeth said. Boomer Put his arm around Bubbles shoulder and led her to the next room.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, you know my mom she never tells me anything."

"Do we have any say in this?"

"No, if we did I wouldn't get married at all."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to get married to be able to have power."

"We still have until December we can think of something."

"I have a plan but I wont start it until December but you have to promise to help me, ok?"

"Sure I promise."

"Ok till then let's just play along."

"Then let's go back outside." Boomer said grabbing bubbles hand. When they came out Bubbles parents were gone. Boomer let go of Bubbles hands and called out.

"Scott."

"Yes sir?" a boy about 13 came in.

"Were are Bubbles parents?"

"They said that an emergency came up and they needed to go back to the kingdom of beauty but they will be back soon and that Bubbles should stay here."

"Thank you." Boomer said as Scott turned to walk away.

"So what do you want to do?" boomer asked.

"I don't know how about we go to the garden I haven't been their in a while." Bubbles said in her usual sweet voice.

"Ok." Boomer said as they turned to walk to the garden. When they got to the garden Bubbles went into the sun titled her head back spun around and fell in the grass on her back.

"What got into you?" Boomer asked as he sat down next to her and picked a little white daisy.

"Ever since I was 14 my mom always made me wear fluffy dresses and made sure I always acted appropriately. So that's why I always act like a kid when ever I can." Bubbles said as she sat up to face boomer.

"Oh yeah I remember the first time your mom maid you wear a fluffy dress you looked so cute." Boomer said pinching her cheek like a five year old. Bubbles ignored him and continued making a daisy chain.

"I also remember when we were five you thought I was cute." He said in a teasing voice.

"You knew about that?" she said slightly blushing.

"Yah the maids now everything."

"That's true." She said taking off boomers crown and replacing it with the daisy crown that she made. They spent the rest of the day talking about old time and good memories.

Two weeks had passed since Bubbles went to go see Boomer and it was now the day of Blossoms 16th birthday. Blossom was pacing in her room running her ribbon through her fingers when Brick walked in.

"Hey Blossom."

"Hi." She said still a little hoarse from not talking for so long.

"What is wrong now?" Brick said in an annoyed voice.

"Today is my birthday and I have to have a big party were all the Dutch and duchesses are coming to hear the announcement of who I am getting married to. And I am getting married to my best friend do you know how weird this is?" Blossom said practically yelling.

"I know I know but there is nothing that we can do about it."

"I can still complain about it." She said in a baby voice crossing her arms over her chest. Brick chuckled, wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth.

"It's going to be ok after today you are going to come and live with me, and its going to be one big party we are still best friends no matter what." He said stroking her hair.

"You promise?"

"Yah, I promise." He said looking down at her. He kissed the top of her head as she hugged him tight.

"Brick, Blossom." A familiar cheery voice called.

"Bubbles is here." Blossom said heading for the door.

"Bubbles." Blossom cried as she descended the stairs with Brick right behind her.

Bubbles gave Blossom a hug, then Brick.

"So how are things going?" Bubbles asked.

"They're going good the marriage is a little weird still but we are working through it. How about you?"

"Fine, you were right about Boomer he is my suitor but I have a plan so I won't have to get married." Bubbles said whispering the last part.

"Really?"

"Yah Boomer knows about it and he said he will help me."

"That's good."

"Hello." Buttercup said coming in with Butch right behind her.

"Hi." Blossom said hugging Buttercup.

"Hi." Both brick and Butch said to each other while shaking hands.

"Has your mom talked to you about Butch?" Blossom whispered to Buttercup with Bubbles right next to her.

"No, but my dad has talked to Butch's dad and they have agreed I only know because Butch told me."

"Ok, so we are all engaged to our best friends?" Bubbles asked kinda clueless.

"Yah." Both Blossom and Buttercup said in a normal voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Butch asked.

"Nothing." All girls answered. Everyone arrived one by one until the Ballroom was packed.

"Attention, attention." Blossoms mom said over all the chatter.

"It's the moment you have all been waiting for the announcement of who Blossom is going to marry. Drum roll please." Drum roll. "Prince Brick from the kingdom of cleverness." There was a loud applause as Blossom and Brick came up to the front of the crowd were Blossom's mom was.

"Kiss him." Blossom heard her mom whisper.

"Kiss her." Brick herd his mom whisper.

"Fine." They both said after about a minute of their parents nudging. They turned toured each other took a deep breath and kissed. During the kiss they herd an even louder applause and whistles.

* * *

**ok i didnt have to mush ButtercupxButch in this ch but dont worry its coming up soon so im starting to get alittle bit of writters block so please review and give me ideas please please please**

**-Hola Broha**


	5. Ruins

**ok so i got this chapter doen finually i got a burst of insperation and i started writing and well i just love how this turned out except for the fact that i wrot it in sections so it might get a little choppy.**

**i dont own PPG RRB. sadly.**

**R&R read on.**

* * *

Ruins

When the two pulled apart their faces were as red as Brick's eyes. The crowd was applauding as the two red heads hurried off stage to avoid any questions that their parents might ask. Butch and Buttercup were laughing there heads off as the reds walked over to them.

"Aww that was so cute." Bubbles chirped slightly jumping up and down making her short blond curls bounce. Blossom's and Brick's face got redder (If that was even possible) at Bubble's comment.

"Oh dude look at his face." Butch said nudging Boomer and laughing even harder. Boomer tried to stiffen a snicker but fail and started laughing just as hard as Butch.

"Oh Shutup." Bubbles said putting her hands on her hips. "I think that's its really cute."

Buttercup and the boys were stiffening their laughing as best they could.

"Ok, ok……...were fine….were good." Buttercup said between chuckles.

She was wearing a similar dress as before but is fluffed out and looked more elegant, she had dark green heels. Bubbles was wearing a light blue dress it was a spaghetti strap that hugged her from the waist up and flared out from the waist down, it had a dark blue belt, and dark blue heals. Boomer was wearing a black suit and a dark blue shirt. Butch was dressed the same but he had a black tie and he had his jacket unbuttoned. Brick on the other hand had a black suit red tie and white shirt. Blossom was wearing a soft pink silk off the shoulder dress that hugged her from the waist up, it had a golden belt, and she wore her red ribbon tied around her wrist. **(You can go ahead and add other designs to the dresses, I'm not a dress designer so the designs aren't that good they might get better later on though.) **

"Good." Brick said putting his arm around Blossom's waist pulling her closer to him making her cheeks blush a light pink.

**Buttercups POV**

"Good." Brick said putting his arm around Blossom's waist pulling her closer to him making her cheeks blush a light pink. I don't think that anyone noticed except Butch, I know because he nudged my arm with his elbow and nodded in their general direction. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't burst out laughing. I readjusted my crown for the third time that night I wasn't allowed to take it off, we all had to wear them.

Blossom and Brick were dragged away by their parents to answer questions. I felt bad for them i will hate when my engagement is announced, I know we're going to get a lot more questions because we come from the toughest kingdoms. I looked over to Bubbles she had her usual smile on her face but suddenly her face lit up and she dragged Boomer away, making him stumble since he wasn't prepared. Leaving me and butch in an awkward silence. Great.

**Bubbles POV.**

I watched as Blossom and Brick were yanked away by their parents to go answer questions, I thought it was cute since Blossoms face was still slightly pink from the kiss. (At least I think it was from the kiss.) Seeing them get pulled away gave me a burst of inspiration of what I was going to do so I wouldn't have to get married. I grabbed Boomer and dragged him outside, making him stumble and his crown fall in his face. When we were outside I released his hand turned to face him with a large smile on my face.

"What?" he asked with a smirk looking me up and down.

"I just got a brilliant idea." I whispered as people began to come outside. I grabbed Boomer again and dragged him to the dark part of the garden that had no lights.

"Why do you keep dragging me around?" Boomer asked readjusting his crown since it fell again.

"Because no one can here this." I said in a low voice. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Ok so I finally got an idea how I'm not going to be married." I said.

"How?' he raised in eyebrow at me.

"I can pretend to run away and be one of your servants, well just for a little while until this whole marriage thing blows over and I can take the throne for myself."

"Why don't you want to get married?" Boomer asked, I think that I herd a tone of hurt in his voice but I could be wrong.

"I want to, just not yet. I want to be able to find a husband for myself, someone who loves me for me not because they have to." I've said this speech so many times in my head, but it sounded better when it actually came out of my mouth. If I had to chose a husband right now a this very moment I would with out a doubt pick Boomer, he's my best friend the only guy I really trust but right know I don't want to get married its to soon, I'm to young. I herd him laugh.

"What's so funny."

"You say you act like a kid every chance you get but you're so grown up." He made fake sobbing noises. I slapped him on the arm. "I'm sorry I just think that it's funny."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I already told you that I would didn't I?" I saw a genuine smile on his face instead of his usual smirk. I had to suppress a squeal as I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him as hard as I could. I wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the hug. When I finally did pull back the first thing that I saw were his eyes, so deep, so blue and in the moon light they are even more mesmerizing. We stood there arms wrapped around each other looking into each others eyes. Maybe when I'm a little older then I'll marry him, yah that sounds good to me.

**Buttercups POV**

It got awkwardly silent when Bubbles and Boomer left, so I just stood there and sipped my drink trying no to look at Butch.

"What's up with you?" Butch asked noticing the quietness.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly. Honestly I didn't know what was wrong with me, I'm always so comfortable around Butch why is this time any different from any other time?

"You sure?" he asked pocking at my ribs like he did when we were little.

"Yah I'm sure." I laughed/ said.

"Hey why don't we go have some fun?' Butch asked smirking at me devilishly.

"Heck yah." I said. If I know that smirk (and I do) then he has something evil planed.

**No one's POV**

Buttercup and Butch raced upstairs being carful not too attracted too much attention. They quickly ran down the hall way and into Blossom's room. Buttercup quickly ran to the closet grabbed a bag of plastic and through it to Butch.

"Hurry go fill these up." He nodded and when into the bathroom. Buttercup went back to the very back of the closet and pulled out a green box.

"Here we go." She said to her self as she put it on the chair in the closet (it's a big closet.) and pulled out her spare cloths. She changed into a green top black pants and a black sash.

"Ok I'm ready." Butch said walking into the closet.

"Me too." Buttercup said putting her tiara into a pouch she had on her belt.

"Ok lets get going." He grabbed a sac of balloons and handed the other sac to Buttercup, even though she's a princess she is still amazingly strong. They both walked out of Blossom's room and up into the attic. They crawled through small attic so they were over party. Butch was able to pull off one of the tiles so they could look down on the party. Buttercup handed Butch the two sacs of balloons and a piece of rope that she found next to her. He quickly tied the two bags together with a loop knot, he through the rope over a support beam just over head, he hid the two sacs in the chandelier so they were unnoticeable. They were close enough so Butch was able to through the rope over to the railing of the second floor. They quickly put the tile back (best as they could) and crawled back to the ladder that they use to get up her with. When they were down they ran over to were Butch had thrown the rope. They both grabbed the rope waiting for the perfect moment.

"You think that some one would notice." Buttercup whispered to Butch. He nodded .

Once they saw Bubbles and Boomer walk in they pulled the rope simultaneously.

"GO, GO,GO." Buttercup yelled to the top of her lunges down to the crowed. When they were kids they all had an understanding, kind of like a code, and when either Butch or Buttercup yelled GO!!! It meant you had to get out of there or you are going to be in trouble. Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer looked up, when they saw Buttercup and Butch they all took off running. They all ran to Blossom's room. Buttercup was the first on there, she ran to the back of the closet and grabbed a red and blue box. When the others got there Buttercup through the boxes at both girls. They all changed not caring if the boys were watching or not. Since they were princes they were gentlemen and they turned their backs. They all wore the same thing but different colors. Black pants and a shirt (red blue or green) and black shoes. Blossom had a gold sash and bubbles had a white sash. Buttercup pulled her tiara out of her pouch. With out a word Blossom grabbed all six crowns and hid them in her closet. **(It's like the on from the princess diaries two.) **

"Where are we going to go? We can't go any of the palaces that is the first place they will look." Bubbles asked.

"You guys are so lucky that you have me." Buttercup said running into the closet in one of the cabinets Blossom doesn't use.

"And why is that?" Butch said fallowing her.

"I am always prepared for something like this" she said her voice muffled from her head being deep in the cabinet. Her body was half way into the cabinet.

"I didn't now it was that big." Blossom mumbled to Bubbles. Buttercup crawled out of the closet a huge rope tangled on her lap.

"Um it's not." She said pulling the rope out of its knot.

"What?" Blossom said confused as she kneeled down to look in the cabinet. There was a huge hole in the wall.

"Buttercup!"

"Be mad at me later, let's go before they find us." Buttercup said getting off her knees and running to the balcony. She tied the rope to the edge of the balcony and threw it over the edge three stories down.

"Guys first." She said pushing Boomer to the rope. He didn't protest just slid down the rope. Brick went next then Butch. There was a pounding on the door.

"Princess Blossom open up." It commanded.

"Crap." Bubbles muttered.

"Guys." Blossom called over the edge. "Get ready." She untied the rope and let it drop. "Bubbles you first." Buttercup said picking Bubbles up bridal style and throwing her over the edge. She flared around at first but then let her self drop in a tight form, he arms at her side and her legs together. Boomer caught her with no problems.

"Blossom." Buttercup called throwing Blossom over the edge. She didn't flair like Bubbles but fell smoothly. Brick caught her with ease. There was more pounding.

"Princess open up." It was Blossom's father. The door flew open. Buttercup didn't even bother to look back, she didn't jump, but she dived face first. She herd them calling after her for only a moment before their voices were drained out by the sound of rushing wind. She flipped mid air so she was in the same tight positions that the other two girls used. Butch caught her and pulled her under the shadow of the balcony so the king, queen, and guards couldn't see them if they looked over the edge. She looked around and spotted the blues in a nearby bush, and the reds hidden in a tree.

"Princess, princess." The king called over and over dread filling his voice. "Send out a search party check all the castles and the woods." He commanded. When the teens were sure everyone went inside they came out of there hiding places.

"We have to get out of here." Blossom started.

"They said that they were going to check all the palaces and the woods so were else is there?" Brick said cutting her off.

"Do you guys remember the ruins the ones that we use to visit when we were little and we would go on hikes?" Bubbles said.

"Yah but then we have to cut throw the kingdom of weaponry." Butch said remembering the secret path they use to take.

"Well that's great because I have to go grab something." Buttercup said.

"They are going to search all the palaces." Boomer said.

"Then I won't go into the palace." Buttercup said smugly. "Emilia my maid can get me what I need." They herd running feet behind them.

"We need to get there fast, faster then the guards." Butch said

"A carriage?" Bubbles suggested.

"No they will notice it missing." Blossom said tying her hair back with her ribbon.

"The car." Buttercup said more to herself than her friends.

"We live on an island they are no roads for a car." Butch said.

"The back road." Blossom said.

"What back rode?" Brick said.

"WE have a back road that connects our castles. Since our castles are on one side of the island and yours are on the other you guys wouldn't know about it."

"Than let's get going." Butch said running off. The sound of pounding feet grew.

"Hurry." Buttercup said in the lead tied with butch in the lead and the other four teens behind them. They went to the garage were they were meet with three corvettes a black one a silver one and a gold one.

"Take the black one less noticeable." Brick said. Buttercup shoved everyone in the back seat. She sat in the front.

"Butch you're driving." She said putting on her seatbelt.

"Why?" He said sitting down and putting his seatbelt on.

"Because I've seen you drive." She said handing him the keys. He started the engine and floored it. They were speeding gout of the driveway.

"You guys know that I have no idea were I'm going." He said.

"Make a right." Blossom said leaning forward so she could see were they were going. They were behind the castle on a dirt road spouting up rocks and dirt. They were going straight towards a pile of bushes.

"Keep going." Blossom said not taking her rosy eyes from the road.

"Don't slow down." Buttercup added, knowing Butch he would slowdown since he didn't know the road.

"There's a bush." He said.

"We know." Both girls shouted." Just go."

He pushed the pedal harder sending them flying threw the bush. Not speeding actually flying. They landed with a thud.

"Keep going straight." Blossom said. "If it takes us half an hour to get to BC's castle in a carriage going at about five miles an hour and we are goin 150 so we should be there about. Now." Blossom shouted. Butch slammed both feet on the brake. He jerked the wheel to the side causing them to slide. Brick pulled blossom back into her seat and put an arm around her pulling her close to him. When they came to a stop Blossom was curled up next to brick and Bubbles was being held by Boomer who was coving her head with his arm. Buttercup was the first to recover from the shock.

"Told you, you were a good driver." She said nervously undoing her seatbelt. She was the first out of the car.

"You guys get going I'll meet you there." She called running to the slave's quarters.

"Em." She called to one of the windows she knew to be the one of her personal maid and best friend.

"Princess?" a voice called back.

"Em its me and I need a favor." Buttercup called as a head popped out of the window.

"What is it princess?"

"I need you to get me my dagger and a few other weapons for the other princes and princess."

"May I ask why?"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"Then I won't." She called as she ran off. Buttercup waited for her maid to come back when she herd some on behind her. She put her hand to her belt expecting her dagger to be there. When her hand only felt cloth she got into fighting stance.

"Heal killer." A mocking voice called from the bushes. Butch came out his hands up defensively with a smirk on his face.

"Can you not do that?"

"What?" he said in his innocent.

"Sneak up on me."

"No promises but can you hurry up?"

"No promises."

"Ha ha."

"Princess." Em called with a cloth bag in her hand.

"Ready." Buttercup called putting her arms out. Em dropped the bag into Buttercups arms.

"Now get going we just got a message from the Kingdom of Wisdom. It said they are sending a search party."

"Thanks Em bye." Buttercup called running away with Butch on her tail. Against her will Butch took the bag from her and hosted it on his shoulder.

"I told you guys I would catch up why did you stay?" Buttercup asked they ran to catch up with the others.

"I couldn't go on with out you with us it didn't feel right."

"Wow I didn't know you were such a romantic." She teased.

"You're my best friend Butters I would never leave you."

"And nor I with you."

"Good cause if you did I would kill you."

"Dido."

---------

Bubbles was pacing back and forth.

"Where are they" she asked no one in particular.

"We are right here." Butch said walking out of the bushes with Buttercup.

"Finally what took you guys so long? BC what was so important that you had to get?"

"These." She said as Butch set the bag down. Buttercup kneeled down and began to dig threw the bag.

"Bubbles." She said handing the blue clad girl a bungle tied shut with a light blue ribbon.

"Blossom." She handed her a bundle with a pink ribbon.

"Butch, Brick, Boomer." She threw the three bunches at them each tied with their respectful colored ribbon.

"Open then." She said still digging threw the pouch. Butch opened his first he found a dagger. One by one they each opened them they all found daggers. The dagger was silver with a hand crafted black metal handle. Each handle was different. Butch's had vines with thorns wrapped around it. Boomer's had waves wrapping around it. Bricks had flames wrapping around it. Blossoms had snow flakes wrapping around it elegantly. And Bubbles had a series of swirls that reminded her of wind. Buttercups' had vines but with leaves instead of thorns. Next Buttercup started pulling gout larger weapons.

"Bubbles." She said pulling out a small spear about the size of her arm. It had the same designs as the dagger on the wooden handle and a light blue diamond near the head and had a silver head.

"Blossom." She said pulling out a sword. It was not large nor heavy it had the same designs as the dagger and a pink diamond center right under the guard. It was the same size of her arm.

"Brick." She handed him a bow, a satchel **(is that what it's called I couldn't find the name anywhere.) **and arrows. Like the dagger it had flames swelling around it but the bow and arrows wert black they were silver. All the weapons were miniature so they were the size of their owner's arms.

"Boomer." She tossed him a metal trident with waves to match the dagger.

"A trident? That was suppose to be a spear." Buttercup said looking back into the bag.

"Whatever. Butchie." She said handing him a black/silver double sided ax with the vines and thorns.

"Butchie?" he repeated with a smirk.

"I said Butch." Buttercup said fishing her own weapons out of the bag.

"No you said Butchie." Boomer said

"I said Butch." She said a little fiercer. Boomer instinctively put his trident up. She strapped her bow and arrows on her back and her dagger in her sash. The others fallow suit putting their daggers in their sashes. **(the belt kind not the ones that go across you chest if you haven't figured that out yet.)** Blossom and Butch had their weapons on their waist and everyone else had it on their backs.

"Why do we need these?" Bubbles asked adjusting the black holder for her spear.

"You never know?' Buttercup said standing up. They all began to walk deeper into the ruins.

"The ruins were hundreds of years old, the island use to be ruled by only one king and queen and the use to live here but there was a tribal war dividing the kingdoms up into six different parts Beauty, Nature, weapons, war, intelligence, and wisdom or other known as cleverness." Brick explained as they were walking into a more in touch part of the ruins, they could still see some of the old art work. The boys were walking in front as Brick told them about some of the old art work. The girls trailed behind half listening to Brick.

"Hey Buttercup?" Blossom asked in a weak voice.

"Sup." Buttercup said

"Why do you and brick have the same weapons?" she asked some what nervous of what she might hear.

"It's a family trait were great with bows even though I prefer my dagger,"

"Wait family?"

"Yeah we're first cousins. You didn't know." Blossom shook her head feeling extremely relived for reasons she couldn't fathom.

"Hey guys remember these?" Bubbles asked her hand on the old stone wall. The others walked closer to look at what she was talking about. Then they saw it six pictures of adult's three men and three women.

"Yah how could we forget." Boomer said coming up next to Bubbles placing his hand on the moral of the man next to the moral of the woman bubbles was standing in front of.

"I remember that we made a pact to came back and figure out who these people were." Blossom said cherishing the memory.

_*Flash back*_

Six little prince and princess were running threw out the old ruins playing tag. They were dodging the old columns and ducking in bushes trying not to get caught Boomer. He had already caught Bubbles, Brick, and Blossom but he couldn't get Butch or Buttercup. They were the fastest out of the six of them even if Bubbles and Boomer were swifter.

'if I could just get them to make a choppy tern I could catch them.' Boomer thought as he watched Butch and Buttercup run into the most intact part of the ruins. He ran after them and watched as they slipped on loose gravel. He grabbed both of them simultaneously.

"Tag." He called as the three of them went tumbling. They all got up laughing.

"Hey guys look at this." Bubbles called looking at the morals.

"Oh I love these paintings." Blossom said tracing her hand over the chipped paint.

"I wonder who these people are." Buttercup and Butch said at the same time.

"We have been coming here for the past three years and we still don't know." Brick said

"I say we make a pact. We have to find out who these people are by next summer." Blossom said.

"And if we don't." Brick challenged. She shrugged.

"We'll think of something. Maybe we all have to eat a bug or something."

"Ewww." Bubbles shrieked.

"I'm down with that." Butch said placing his hand into the middle of the six of them.

"Me too." Buttercup said putting her hand on top of Butch's.

"Me three." Boomer chirped.

"Me four." Blossom said.

"Me five," Brick said.

"Fine I guess me six." Bubbles said glumly putting her hand on the pile.

_*End Flashback*_

"But then our parents never let us come back here the rest of the year they trained us like crazy teaching us how to use manners and proper edacity. They only out side people we ever made contact with was each other and even then only for a few hours." buttercup said resting her hand on picture of a woman with black hair flowing down to her waist a short light green toga and a bow and arrow ready for attack. She was in front of a woman holding a child, the woman holding the child was on her knees holding the child close to her trying to protect it. The woman with the arrow was kneeling with a deer at her feet hiding from the man with a gun. The man was backing away.

"I guess we have to eat a bug or something." Boomer said, his voice wasn't joking it was dead serious causing everyone to erupt in laughter. He was lost at first but caught on eventually.

"I'm not eating a bug." Bubbles said disgusted but still giggling. She placed her hand on the mural in front of her.

"She is so pretty." She mumbled as she traced her hand over the woman. She had thick blond hair and a light blue toga. She had her head turned and wind blowing all around her making her hair and toga blow in the wind gently. She had clouds at her feet. She was extremely beautiful.

"I like this one." Blossom said looking at the picture of a woman holding a baby. She was dressed in armor, helmet and all. The plume on top was a light pink (since the paint was faded it could have been red.) her armor was silver but her under armor (cloths) were light pink. She was cradling the baby with one arm while she had a sword in the other. She was plunging the sword threw a man's chest he had a dagger trying to reach the baby. She smiled down at the baby ignoring the blood at her feet.

"This one looks familiar." Brick said placing his hand on a moral of a man. He was kneeling like the one buttercup was mesmerizing. He was kneeling in front a man and a boy his bow drawn at a wild bear. He was wearing a red toga with a gold sash. His orange hair was untamed and his eyes narrowed.

"This one." Boomer muttered to himself looking at a moral of a man riding a wave. He had a horse next to him and a trident in his hand. Boomer placed his hand behind his back to touch the handle of the trident. The man had deep blond hair and a crown on his head.

Butch remained quit looking completely memorized by the moral in front of him. He had a dark green under armor and silver normal armor. His helmet was under his arm the dark green plume brushing his arm. He was leaning on his double sided ax using it like a cane. His face was smug and his black hair a mess but he looked proud threw all the blood that was splattered on him.

"Why do these people look familiar?' Bubbles asked more to her self than anyone else.

"We have been looking at them for years." Blossom said simply.

"No it's different." Buttercup said "It's like I know her." She addressed the last part to herself.

"Yah me too." Boomer agreed. Suddenly there was a jolt of lightning and the earth was rumbling knocking all six royals to the ground.

* * *

**any way so if any one can guesse who these people are (all six of them) they will get a shout out in teh next chapter and the chapter will be published in your honor. **

**well i gont nothig else to say but Review now press the little green button. **

**oh and you guys will get cookies. (cookies!) if you review and double cookies if you guess right.**


	6. Greek gods? us? are you sure?

**hey im so sorry i havent updated in like ten million years i feel so bad and im so sorry but some things hapend in school and i lost one of my best friends and he turned into a jackass for no reason and i got really bad writers block because of it so ive been trtying to finish this chapter for like months im falling bak into my usual pattern so i will b updating more offten. **

**um but things are better becaause i lost one of my frends i became closer with another frend (no names sorry) and we are really close and so im getting better and i have one thing to say.**

**God is good and threw pain we find love. in other words If you think God is taking something away from you it means hes making room for something alot better i can honestly say that this is true.**

Alicia Whitlock Cullen **was the only one to get all the peopl rite so she gets a pizza size cookie everyone else who reviewd you get regular size cookies.**

**Read and Review my friends and if this chaper aint up to standereds let me know what i can do better.**

* * *

Greek gods? Us? Are you sure?

Suddenly there was a jolt of lightning and the earth was rumbling knocking all six royals to the ground.

"What was that?" Buttercup said rubbing her head.

"Lightning." Boomer answered.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped. "I want to know why, there's not even a cloud in the sky."

"Um that could be why." Bubbles said trembling pointing in the other direction. All six of them turned to see a huge man, ten foot easy, standing in front of them. He had thick white hair and a white beard. He was muscular and had on a white toga with gold clips on his shoulders and a gold sash. He didn't look at any of them just at the morals on the walls. Each teen had their backs to the moral they were admiring.

"Back away slowly." Brick whispered. Everyone nodded and started to back away. The man still didn't look at them. Simultaneously all their backs touched the wall. In a flash of light (each in their respected colors.) each teen felt a rush of energy flow into them. The energy was so great they each feel to their knees.

"Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis. Welcome." He said motioning towards the girls.

"Apollo, Ares, Poseidon. Welcome." He gestured towards the boys.

"Welcome Father." Each kid said simultaneously.

"Welcome Zeus." Boomer said. Since Poseidon was Zeus' brother he did not call him father. Each teen looked at each other completely confused. Zeus laughed at their confusion.

"Wait Father." Blossom started. She did not want to say Zeus it did not feel right. "Why did you call us each a Greek god you must be mistaken we are no gods."

"Oh but you are. Well now you are." He said

"I'm confused." Bubbles said.

"Aphrodite." He said. She looked up at him. "You are so beautiful." He caressed her cheek. "So care free and gentle yet strong and in control. Just like the wind" She blushed.

"Athena." He turned to Blossom. "So wise, strong, and caring. Looking out for everyone. You look just with your mother out her armor. I knew there was a reason you were always my favorite." She smiled feeling pride swell up in her. "Just like a snow flake you are so unique and beautiful."

"Artemis." He turned to Buttercup who stiffened immediately. "So strong and independent like always. Standing up for all woman and animals." A memory flashed across Buttercups mind. It was her standing in front of a cowering woman who was crying holding her cheek. The man in front of her was yelling at the woman until Buttercup stepped in, he cowered back. She had yelled at him in the middle of the street for hitting his wife. She even had to woman move in with them at the palace for a while until she had divorced her husband and found a safe place to live.

"You are strong just like the earth stubborn but graceful like a flower." He ran a hand threw her hair. "I like your hair short it looks nice." She nodded feeling embraced.

"Apollo." He turned to Brick. "Like your sister you stand up for men and boys not letting any harm come to them." Brick was confused about the sister part. "Like fire you are strong and bright."

"Wait I don't have a sister." Brick said

"Artemis your twin."

"Buttercup is not my sister let alone my twin were cousins sure but not sister and brother."

"You are related in mortal form and in god form you are twins like it or not." He said sounding like a father scorning his son.

"Not." Buttercup said in the background. Zeus ignored her.

"Aries." He looked at Butch who looked away and started fiddling with his ax. "Aries." He called again but Butch refused to look at him. "Butch." He called. Butch turned to look at him. "You might be the god of war but you are still a coward." Zeus teased. "But like the earth you are as strong as a bolder." This made Butch happy he liked being complimented especially by the ruler of the gods.

"Poseidon, brother." He looked at Boomer. "King of the sea. The name suits you, you are one with the sea." He then looked at them all in general.

"The gods have come to earth to take care of a certain problem." He said looking confused like he didn't know what to call the 'problem'. "They have chosen these mortals to be there human forms."

"Princess Bubbles from the kingdom of Beauty."

"Princess Blossom from the kingdom of cleverness or wisdom at it is more commonly referred."

"Princess Buttercup from the kingdom of weaponry."

"Prince Butch from the kingdom of war."

"Prince Brick from the kingdom of intelligence."

"And Prince Boomer from the kingdom of Nature. May blessing be with you all as you take care of this… problem?" He settled on the word problem.

"And with that I wish you luck bye." Ha said cheerfully as he left in a bolt of lightning.

"Wait father?" Blossom called.

"Yes?" a voice boomed out of no were. All six flinched.

"Umm what is this problem we were supposed to solve?" Blossom asked cautiously. Zeus sighed.

"Its Hades he has come to your world he is looking for something but I am not sure what I am trusting the six of you to stop him there are much bigger issues at hand here in Olympus or I would do it myself. Usually I would send a hero but this mission is way too impossible for any demigod."

"But why us?" Buttercup asked

"I am not sure the gods have chosen you, you each have a strong soul and heart the gods have chosen each of you for a specific reason I hope that, that reason is revealed in your journey. Good luck."

The voice was gone and the six were confused.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asked twirling her hair like she douse when she's nervous.

"I'm not sure bubs." Boomer said.

"He said that we need to stop Hades from getting what ever he is looking for so we can do that but find what he's looking for before he douse." Blossom said

"But first we need to find out what he is looking for." Brick said

"And we need to find out who he is as the gods reincarnated into us im sure he would have to do the same thing." They kept finishing each others sentences as they continued to plan.

"That's all fine and dandy but what about rite now we have no were to go and no were to sleep we can plan what were gona do to figure this out but rite now what are we gona do?" Buttercup said.

"We can sleep here tonight and start planning tomorrow after a full night sleep." Blossom said like a mother comforting her child.

"We'll be right back." Brick whispered in Blossom's ear.

"Wait were are you going?" they walked away from the rest of the group as they talked amongst themselves.

"We need supplies for the night if were gona stay here."

"Ok hurry back." She said after much debating in her head. She gave him a quick kiss before him and the boys left down the path.

She walked over to the girls who were sitting on the cliff side under an old willow tree, it had been there since they were kids but since then the roots had spread and even pulled up some of the old concrete. They made there hide out when they were young they even tied some of the branches so it was in the shape of a door the branches had grown since then so the door was low but it was still there. Blossom ducked under the small door n went to go sit with her friends. Bubbles was twirling her hair and biting her bottom lip to make it stop quivering. Buttercup had one arm around the delicate blond girl as she twirled one of her arrows in the other hand. Blossom sat down next to buttercup she watched the arrow twirl between her friend's fingers. She stared a it she was mesmerized by it she noticed there was something important about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. After minutes of watching she grabbed it and studied the design it has vines and leaves wrapping around it. She herd Zeus' words echo in her head.

"_You are strong just like the earth stubborn but graceful like a flower."_

She pulled out her spear from its casing on her back. She studied the engravings on it

"_Just like a snow flake you are so unique and beautiful."_

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. (No pun intended). She had the arrow flat on her palm and slammed it into Buttercups chest. It didn't hurt but it sounded like it did. Buttercup grabbed the arrow from Blossom.

"What was that for." She snapped.

"SHHHH!" Blossom said before blowing lightly on the head of her spear. Small snow flakes n white mist blew out of her mouth and formed a layer of ice on the head of the spear.

"Girls I think we need to think bout what father said."

* * *

**loved it hated it let me know bye clicking the litle button that says review and make my day i love u all.**

**-M&M**


	7. what now?

**ok the line thingy is being weird :/. anyway IM BACK! hopefully for good unless life desides to kick me in te gut again:/. i got a nice short chappie for u still trying to ge back into the habbit of writting so its not top notch but its getting there. ummmmm thanks pretty monster princess for inspirering me to write again :) i hope u guys like this :) **

**btw i dont have words on my new laptop so its just in word pad so sorry for speling mistakes :/ im trying my best to profe read n my own but im nt very good at it :( **

**for those of u wondering what happened to me go to m profile :( ull hear the story. **

**read review and enjoy ;) **

**~G out~**

* * *

**What now?**

"Blossom?" Bubbles whispered, her voice quivering. "h-how did you do that?" she pointed to spear in Blossom's hand.

"I have no idea." she whispered. All three girls stared at the spear as if it was a snake that was going jump out of her hands and slither away. "Bubbles quick! what did Zues say to you?" Blossom said. the amazment of Zues was wearing off so she didnt mind calling him by his name.

"He said something like your so strong but gentel like the wind. or something like that i dont rememeber exsactly." Bubbles stuttered twirling her hair restlessly.

"Bubbles do you trust me" Blossom asked reaching over Buttercup to grab Bubbles by her shoulders. Hesitentyly the blond nodded.

"Good." Blossom smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around Bubbles neck and pulled her off the edge of the cliff. Buttercup could only watch as her two best friends fell ten stories to the bone chilling, skull crashing, waves bellow.

"Mind telling me what we're doing exactly?" Boomer complained as he dodge another branch his best friends "forgot" to tell him about. Brick and Butch just looked over their shoulder looked, at Boomer and kept walking. "Guys come on don't be like that. i thought we were friends." Brick sighed.

"We are friends, but we already told you were going to town to get food for us and the girls."

"Oh." Boomer said feeling stupid. They walked in silence the rest of the they finually got to the town its was busier then they expected. Everyone was runing around posting signs about the Princesses and Princes. Mostly Buttercup, but then again this is her kingdom.

"Everyone is going to recognize us!" Boomer said as he dived behind a bush.

"Now what genious?" Butch said.

"I'm thinking!" Brick said.

"Hey how do you know he wasnt talking to me?" Boomer pouted. They just stared at him. "Fine" he crossed his arms and pouted like a naughty little boy.

"Butch you cant go they'll recognize you in a second, I just got married and I can recognize at lest five people who were at the marriage, who knows how many more there are. that ony leaves..." Brick paused. Both boys turned to look at the pouting Boomer. He was mummbling to himself, somehing along the lines of how no one loves him. Both boys smiled. Butch grabbed Boomer by his shoulders and threw him out from behind the bush.

"Jerks." he mumbled before martching off down the street to go groshery shopping. The boys snikered as they watched Boomer stomp down the strreet.

"It was a smart choice he never comes to visit Buttercup so its a a smaller chance hes going to get rocognized." Brick said rubing his hands together.

"Got guilt?" Butch said as he interlaced his fingures behind his head. They continued to walk in the shadows.

"Little bit."

"Dont worry Brick boomer is a big boy now he can handle himself." Butch said as he tillted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yah i guess your... " he was cut off by Boomer sprinting past them screaming his arms full of supplys."not right." They chased after him.

"What did you do nucklehead?" Butch said threw clenched teeth as he ran next to the boys.

"Fan girls." Boomer said between pants. The sound of screaming girls and stormig feet could be herd behind them. They ran dodging tree branches and jumping over roots. Finually they found safety in a cave hidden by a fallen branch.

"Fan girls Boomer? Really?" Butch said between pants as he leaned agents the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Not my fault! plus dont worry they thought i was someone else."

"Are you sure?" Brick asked grabbing haf the supplys from Boomer.

"Yah I'm sure! do i look like Justin Bieber to you?" (**A/N: im not a bieber fan so dont hate and if you are a bieber fan... yah no hate from me :))** Boomer said.

"Well..." Butch started.

"Dont even go there man."

"Are you insane?" Bubbles shouted over the roar of the wind in her ears.

"Trust me! just go on instincts! let your self be carried!" Blossom shouted threw the curtan of fiery red hair that blew into her face. Bubbles whimpered and clung to Blossom for her life. They had seconds before the water hit them. "Trust me!"

Bubbles closed her eyes and focused on the wind around them, how badly she just wanted it all to stop. She fet her self fall into her own little bubble drowningout all the sound around her. she could still feel the wind tuging at her hair and cloths but she couldnt hear it anymore.

"Bubs open your eyes" Blossom whisered in her ear. Slwly Bubbles un curled her body and opened her eyes. they were in a bubble of wind rushing silantly in a circle around them. The cold waves were barely nipping at Blossoms hair. They were upside down, but that was besides the point. "Bubs you did it." Blossom squeezed the petite Blond until her eyes were about to pop out of their socket.

"Cant breath." She whispered hitting Blossoms arms trying to get her to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you did it! I'm so proud of you." Blossom was beaming.

"Thanks Bloss." she said as she wrapped her arms around Blossoms waist and tryed to flip them up right. Once they stopped doing summersaults Bubbles was able to lift them back to the top of the cliff were Buttercup was waiting with her hand over her mouth and her face pailer then snow. Bubbles set Blossom down next to Buttercup were she was sitting before she sat down herself.

"Are you insane?" Buttercup screached as she slapped Blossom's arms. Buttersup was usualy cool and things didnt scare her but seeing your two best friends fall off a ten story cliff would scare anyone.

"No I'm not! I knew she could do it!" Blossom said pushing Buttercup over.

"It was still a stupid idea! you guys coud have died!"

"Well we didn't ok so be happy!" Buttercup just sighed and flopped down onto her back.

"You scared me is all ok. its nt an easy thing to watch your friends fall off a cliff." She chuckled.

"Yah i guess your right." Blossom laughed and fell over next to Buttercup. Bubbles giggled and layed across the both of them.

"What did Zues tell you BC?" Bubbles asked between her giggles.

"I dont know something about a flower." Buttercup said as she closed her eyes and interlaced her fingures behind her head.

"Maybe you can turn into a flower."

"I dont think so Bubs maybe she can control them?" Blossom said.

"Well lets see. Rise Flowers of death and throw Bubbles off the cliff!" Buttercup said raising her arms to the sky.

"OH so i cant throw her off a cliff but you can?" Blossom said.

"Yah." Buttercup saidputting her hands behind her head again. "Dont get you panties in a twist Red i knew it wouldnt work."

"How?"

"Because i'm not speciali dont have any powers like u guys if i did i would know."

"Thats not true Buttercup! Try for real you know you can do it."

"Fine." Buttercup stode up, knocking Bubbles over in the process. "Sorry."

"ITs ok" Bubbles said threw a mouthful of dirt. Buttercup sighed and closed her eyes. Her face cringed as she focused. After a few minutes she kinda just gave up and sat back down on the ground.

"See I told you i couldn't do it." She sighed. Blossom chewed her bottom lip and stared at her best friend. She knew Buttercup had special abilities, she had, she just didnt have enouph confidence in herself. Wich was strange because she was one of the most confident people Blossom knew, and thats saying alot because Blossom knew alot of leaders and Buttercup topped them all. Then an idea came to her.

"Hey Buttercup, think fast!" She said as she threw a snowball at Buttercup. Buttercup sat bolt up right with her arms pressed to her side and a wall of vines sweptinfront of her catching the snowball and sling-shoting it back to Blossom who just caught it and let it evaporate in her hand.

"See i told you, you can do it!" Blossom said grining.

"Shut up." Buttercup said chuckling.

"Can do what? i wana see!" Butch said walking into there little cove of wonder.

"PERV!" Buttercup shouted as the vines snached her up from were she was laying.

"Buttercup!" Butch shouted as he dropped all his supplys and dove for Buttercup.

"No get away from me your not allowed to touch me pervy." She teased as the vines wrapped around ever part of her body like a mermaid stlye wedding dress suspending her higher out of Butch's reach.

"Anyway. We got the supplys." Boomer anounced holding out his arms full of food blankets and cloths.

"Thats great cuz im really tired." Bubbles said yawning and grabing a blanket from Boomer and curling up on the ground faling fast asleep instently.

"Me too." Boomer said droping all the supplys on the ground and runing to curl up next to Bubbles with his arms around her.

"We do really need out sleep." Blossom said grabbing a blanket and laying down. "Go give a blanket to Butch, Buttercups not getting down. I'll wait for you over there." she kissed Bricks cheek. He smiled and blushed.

"ok." he whisperd smelling his wifes sweet smelling hair. "here." the threw a blanket over his shoulder hitting Butch in the back of his head.

"Jerk." Butch mumbled as he layed on his back looking up at Buttercup. She had her eyes closed but he knew she was looking at him, so he wined at her and the faintest hint of a blush crept to her cheeks.

Brick curled up next to Blossom and wrapped his arms around her as her head snuggled into his neck. She sighed contently as he pulled the blanket over them. Things were about to get really hard and compicated but Brick knew aslong as he had Blossom, his best friend, his wife, he would be ok.

* * *

**LOVE IT HATE IT? LET ME KNOW LEAVE A REVIEW! I GOT BIG IDEAS FOR THIS STORY BUT IF U GUYS HAVE NAY FEEL FREE TO PM ME I LOVE HEARING FROM U GUYS :) **

**~G out~**


	8. The Cliff

**FORMALY: MOON-MISTERY**

**DONT SHOOT! ive been gone for almost ever and im sorry XD(i keep saying that huh?) but im back with an extremly dramatic chapter 0.o it came out way more dramatic then i expected it to be, it kinda remins me o a sopaprah :P it went from and innocent little conversation to this WHOA! type thing XP just read and find out :P **

**im already typing the next chapter hopefully ill get it up today too :D tat would be great! **

**in other news: BEAT WANTED! i dont have word on my laptop i onlyhave wordpad wich is just a huge blak thing that goes on forever and has no gramical or spelling check options so i need somone who will do that for me XD and who will bug me to keep writing!cuz i tend to get lazy! i read all the time on ff but i never write :( so i need someone to help me! :D**

**on with the story :D**

* * *

**chapter 8 : The Cliff**

_Brick curled up next to Blossom and wrapped his arms around her as her head snuggled into his neck. She sighed contently as he pulled the blanket over them. Things were about to get really hard and compicated but Brick knew aslong as he had Blossom, his best friend, his wife, he would be ok._

Butch lay on his back staring up into Buttercup's little cacoon. The vines had wrapped completly around her now leaving only a small opening for her face. She kept tossing and turning trying to get comfertable with out having to lay on her stomach. Butch could see her moving but the vines were wrapped so tightly that he couldnt see any part of her body except her mess of hair. He could hear the soft snooring of Boomer and Brick. Once Boomer inhaled Brick would exhale.

Buttercup sighed, she couldnt seem to get comfortable with out having to look down at Butch. She was sure he was awkake by the contant drumming of his thumbs. Every position she took she alwyas ran into the same problem he head falling out the top and hurting her neck. She had tried many times to close the hole but the vines seemed to fight agents her and instead of closing the hole, they would simply wrap tighter around her body, pressing her uncomfortably agents the root of the vines, the part were they started to turn to branches. Finually she gave in and turned onto her stomach, and sure enuph there were those emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes." she sighed.

"Good, you were getting anoying." She stuck her tounge out at him. It made him smile. "Can't sleep huh?"

"No."

"'Yah me niether. I can't stop thinking about what Zues said."

"The part bout you being a coward?" she giggled.

"I am not a coward! And no the part about how Hades is after something in our world." The more Butch seemed to think or talk about it the more dangerouse it felt. He knew it was true that Ares was inside him and that the world depended on the six of them. What started out as a small prank turned into something so much bigger.

"It could be anything." Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. "What ever hes looking for, do you think it's a thing?"

"Well if the gods needed us to get it then yah it probly is, if it wasent they wuld be abe to get it themselves."

"I wonder why us? Why couldnt they use anyone else." She sounded sad.

"Your sad they choose us?"

"Not so much that they chose us but more because they us?"

"That sure clears things up thanks BC."

"I mean like did they chose us for our abilitys, for our titles or because we were conviant?"

"All of the above BC." Butch yawned.

"I Vote on getting some sleep how about you?" Buttercup yawned in return. Butch simply nodded and turned on his side and closed his eyes. Buttercup waited for him to start snoring but he never did. She closed her eyes and the vines wraped around her faceto keep her head suported. Still no snoring. She sighed and started to pretend to snore, not a minute later Butch was snoring like a bull. Despite herself Buttercup smiled, he was waiting for her to sleep first. With a smile still on her lips she driffted to sleep.

**( A/N: im trying not to make this story a romance story but im failing -_-")**

Buttercup awoke to the smell of cinnamine. She tried to turn over but she was pinned by an arm firmly placed on her waist. She looked up to see a snoring Butch. Didn't she fall asleep in a tree? Yes, she destinctly remembered falling asleep in a tree. Her mind tried to put the pieces of last night together to try to find some logical explination of why she was laying ontop of her best friend but as the smell of cinnamine tickled her nose and the warmth of Burches body, he mind grew fuzzy and she was fighting hard to stay awake.

"SHHH!" a sharp shush awoke Buttercup the next time. Her eyes were fuzzy and half closed but her ears worked perfectly fine.

"Ow Bloss you stepped on me."

"Bubs shut up!"

"Brick quite laughing at me!" smack. Sounded like Brick got slaped upside the head.

"Boomer so help me if u fall im not catching you!" It was hard to destinguish what voice belonged to who since they were all trying to talk over eachother.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" That was definatly Butch. Even though he wasnt yelling it sounded like he was to Buttercup since her ear was flat on his chest. Bubbles and Blossom burst into giggles.

"Seriously though I'm trying to sleep!" Buttercup grumbled as she tryed to burry her face further into the warth of Butch's chest, wich was difficult considering he was laughing.

"We're sorry BC its just you guys look so cute." Bubbles shrieked and went into yet another fit of giggles.

"Its time to get up anyway. We need to talk." Blossom said coming to sit next to Butch, who had sat up now and had and angry Buttercup on his grumbled then rolled onto the floor were she layed down on her side curledinto a ball, she already missed Butches wloarmth. Brick sat next to Blossom and Bubbles sat next to Buttercup. Boomer remained were he was at the cliff but looked at the others to show he was listening.

"Aren't you going to come and sit Boomie?" Bubbles asked. He shook his head. When she looked back to the others, Bubbles eyes looked slightly hurt but she remained silent.

"So whats on the agenda Red...s" Buttercup said from her space on the floor.

"Well the obviouse. Were do we go from here?" Brick said

"Well before that, we wanted to show you guys something." Blossom said standing up. Bubbles fallowed suit. "Buttercup?"

"They already saw what i can do, plus im comfortable here." she really wasnt. She wanted to be back on Butch's lap sharing his warmth.

"Fine, I'll go first." Blossom cleared her throat. She turned to Brick and blew him a kiss but instead of just a kiss coming off her lips a small gust of snow escaped her mouth, flew off her hand and kissed Brick's cheek. His face flushed, weither from the cold of the snow or the kiss itself Blossom didn't know. "That was only a small sample." her voice came out as almost a whisper as if she was scared if she talked any louder she would let loose a snow storm.

"My turn." Bubbles said in an equally small voice. Tentivly she walked over to the edge of the cliff next to Boomer. He was staring down at the water, wiether he had noticed if Bubbles was next to him or choise to ignore her, she wasnt sure but she tried her best to not care. She piered over the edge and unvolinterily a wimper escaped her mouth. She had just started to shake her head violently and step back when Buttercup reached out her hand as if to grab Bubbles. A vine swooped down and wrapped it self around Bubbles tourse, instead of pulling her back the vine picked her up and threw her off the edge. Blossom turned and glared at Buttercup.

"So you can throw her off the cliff and i can't?"

"Yes, yes i can."

Bubbles felt the wind ripping at her hair and cloths but instead of screaming from fear, she was squeeling with joy as she sumersaulted mid fall and started to assend, her feet skimming the waves. Her entire body felt light as air. Her hair was ripped free from her pig tails as she flew higher. She hadn't even realised how far she had fallen until she looked down. What she saw made her heart sink and sudenly she felt like she weighed ten tons. She let the new sensation fill her body and she felt her self falling again. Except now she was diving, diving straight down into the waves. If she had notied earlyer maybe she would be able to help, maybe tears wouldn't be flooding her eyes now, maybe she wouldnt hear that small voice in the back of her head telling her it was too late. If only she had looked sooner she would have seen Boomer dive in after her.

Boomer was fully aware Bubbles was standing next to him. If he could have broken his gaze from ocean he would have looked at her, maybe even see her smile, how he would have given anything to see her smile, especily after the look she gave him from him denying her invtaion to sit next to her. He simply kept looking out at the ocean, he felt like it was calling him daring him to jump in. He felt like he was stuck in a staring contest he couldnt afford to loose, if he lost...he didnt even want to think about what would happen. It was a test, a dare he knew he had to take. As he took a half step foward he saw Bubbles be flung off the edge of a cliff by a vine. Vine..Buttercup. Buttercup threw Bubbles off the cliff! Boomer didn't alow himself even a moments hesataion to be angry with Buttercup, to yell at her, all that matterd was Bubbles. He jumped. Her screams didn't sound right. They didnt sound scared, they sounded happy, the way they would if Boomer was spinning her to fast when they were younger.

For a moment Boomer didnt care about the ocean, didn't care about the fact that he was falling about three stories. The only thing that mattered was if Bubbles was ok. He reached out his hands to grab her but she was moving faster out of his reach.

It all happned it practicly slow motion to Boomer. He saw Bubbles sumersault in mid ait and the shoot upward like a rocket, he toes bairly kissed the waves before she shot past him. He turned to look at her. She was shocked to say the least. Just like Boomer she didnt hesitate to dive over the cliff. She was falling much faster the Boomer ever did but she was still going to slow, she wouldnt reach him and they both new it but they tried anyway. He reached out his hand to her and hers to his. He felt her fingures graze his in an attempt to grab his hand but then Boomers word went black.

She felt his hand leave hers and she saw him fall into the water yet she refused to believe it. She was ready to dive in after him, into the water but something has wraped around her entire torse and tried to pull her back. She had felt the vines wrap around her waist awhile ago but she had simply faught harder to push her self foward. Now just inches from saving Boomer the vines had won and pulled her back. She faught, kicked and screamed for them to let her go but they didn't listen and pulle her over the edge of the cliff onto the soft dirt. It clung to her damp skin but she didnt care, she was about to throw herself off the cliff again but vines wraped around her digging their way into the dirt making her imobile. She gave up and let herself be pinned she didnt care, she had gone numb, she was so close to saving him. So close.

"Bubbles calm down please." It was Blossom. She sounded close to tears. "Bubbles we're so sorry."

"I was so close." Bubbles whispered, her voice didnt sound like her own, even to her.

"I know Bubbles, I'm so sorry but if we waited any longer you would have hit the water too. You were going way to fast you wouldn't have been able to pull up then you both would have.." Blossom couldn't finish her sentence. She got a bad clot in her throat and started to cry.

Bubbles looked up at her friends. Blossom was kneeling next to her, Brick had his arm aound her shoulder. Butch was holding up Buttercup. She was pale sweaty, and looked like she was about to pass out. All of them looked on the verg of tears, even Butch. Boomer was annoying as can be and didnt think first, but he was sweet and he cared and no matter how much he got on peoples nerves sometimes it was impossable to not love him.

"Bubbles I promise, we'll find him and we'll give him a propur bariul." Brick said. His voice broke when he said Burrial. She could only nod. The vines unravled from Bubbles and she herd a thud next to her. She turned to see Buttercup crumple to the floor. Butch caught her head before it hit the floor.

"Let her sleep, I didnt make it easy for her." Bubbles whispered, he voice still sounded very alien. Butch nodded and layed Buttercup on a pair of blankets. Bubbles walkd over to the vines that had wraped around her. They were torn and beatn beyond repare, it was a miracle they were still in once piece. At the very end of one extremly beatn vine there was a scrap of dark blue fabric caught in a knot in the vine. Buttercup had tried to save him, tried to cath him by his shirt but only got a scrap of it. Bubbles pulled it from the vine, it let go reluctently. She ran the cloth between her fingures, she could smell him on the cloth still. She sighed and stuck the cloth into her pocket. IT hurt to look at it. She looked at the vines even before her eyes they were repairing themselves, the leaves were mending and the steam growing stronger. She coud hear Buttercup stur behind her. Apearantly she was reparing herself aswell. She'll be good as new soon.

"Lucky her." Bubbles whispered to herelf. She wouldnt be like knew for a long long time.

* * *

**so this is a pretty short chapter but i got a new one coming up so dont worry :D**

**poor Bubbles :( but dont worry tings will pick up in the next chapter, ima tryto makeit funy and less dramatic and seriouse to kinda contast and cuz i dont wana make this story to seriouse**

**so read ad review! :D press that lil green/yello/white/purple/or what ever color the review button is now :P it was green when i left and on my ipod (were i read ff at like 3 in the morning) its just like blue typing so idk :P BUT CLICK IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~CML 3**


	9. The Cave

**ok so i update pretty fast (for me XD) if i do say so myself. ^^ i was suppose to update this like two weeks ago but i had finales and i couldnt finish on time like i had planed so** **it took me an extra week to finish it and then i emailed it to my trusty beta: Pretty Monster Princess ^^ (i love her shes an amazing and speedy beta) and then the same day she emailed it back i got a viruse and i wasnt allowed to open anything with out win7 poping up and saying "you can not open ... because it is connected to the internet and will harm your computer" i didnt know word pad connected to the interet O.o **

**ANYWAY! i got my computer back only a moment ago and i couldnt wait to upload this :D**

**70 reviews! :D and only 9 chapters! hot D*mn thanks guys i love you so much! ^^ so R&R **

***thinking of doing a Harry Potter Percy Jackson cross over more info in 2nd AN***

**so i wanted to upload this before i got 70 reviewscuz i had 69 and i really wanted to uplaod it then (im so imature 15 yr old XD) but then i got 70 WICH I AM EXTREMLY GRATFUL FOR! but still imarture moment that i wanted to share XD **

* * *

_"L__ucky her." Bubbles whispered to herself. She wouldn't be like knew for a long, long time._

The teens had changed their clothes. They were wearing all white, it will get dirty fast but if they were out after dark it would be easier to see then black. Bubbles had been suppressing the urge to jump off the cliff for the last hour. She wanted to jump and not look back, she wanted to look for Boomer on her own but she couldn't leave her friends behind. They wanted to look for him just as bad as she did. They had only waited so long on Blossoms orders to make sure Buttercup was 100%. Buttercup protested but was thankful for some bread a cheese Boomer had gotten the night before. They all ate in silence. Bubbles listened intently to the ocean, she still had hope that Boomer had made it, they all had special godly powers, Bubbles would have given anything for Boomers to be power over gravity, so when they went to go look for him they would find him harmlessly bouncing over the waters. The longer she waited the more she lost hope, if she had jumped in right away then maybe she had some shot of finding him alive, maimed, but alive. she shook her head, she didn't have time to think about things like that, just one step at a time.

"Everyone ready?" Blossom said softly. Her voice tight. Everyone nodded while putting the remaining of their food either in their pockets or in their sleeping bad for later.

"Buttercup are you sure you don't want to stay?" Butch asked, grabbing Buttercups arm. She has simply stumbled over a loose root.

"Yes, I'm going now let go." she mumbled as she yanked her arm free. No one argued after that.

They started their descent off the side of the cliff. All the rocks were soaked black as it began to drizzle softly. As if even the cliff was sad at the loss of Boomer.

"Guys there's a cave up here let's get inside until the rain stops." Brick called over his shoulder. The wind seemed to carry his voice farther than it should have. Swiftly the five of them leapt from rock to rock only landing on those that still had small patches of gray or vegetation that they were able to cling to in order not to fall. They were finally at the bottom of the cliff before they found the cave Brick had promised, the waves crashed agents the rocky shore splashing water onto the cave as if the ocean was trying to hide it. One by one they all leapt into the cave carefully timing it so they wouldn't get splashed to death.

The cave was low. So low that it brushed the top of Bubbles' head. What the cave was missing in height it made up for in length. The five of them moved to the very back of the cave. Even though they were far enough from the mouth so they wouldn't get wet they could still hear the wind howling aggressively. Bubbles closed her eyes and listened. The closer she listened the more aggressive the wind got, as if it read her mind and showed the emotions she didn't dare say out loud. Anger at herself, anger at Boomer, depression, loneliness, uselessness.

"Bubbles stop!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles eyes shot open. The wind had been listening to her. Everything around her was spinning as the wind seemed to attack everything in arms reach. Everyone had hands over their ears, their hair flapping madly in every direction humanly and inhumanly possible. Bubbles exhaled an exhale that calmed herself and everything around her.

"Sorry." she whispered. She was surprised; she never knew someone could become so heartbroken and empty in so little time.

"It's fine Bubs don't worry about it, it's going to be alright." Blossom said crawling over to Bubbles and wrapping a protective arm around her. Bubbles nodded. She couldnt fully believe Blossoms words until she say Boomer for herself, she knew he couldn't be dead, she could tell the same way she could feel every time the wind changed direction-_north, southeast ,north again_, _Boomers alive. _Simple as that.

The storm grew worse with every passing minute. They had been there barely half an hour an already there were conditions for a hurricane. The winds couldn't make up their mind; they kept changing direction like they were passing anxiously. It was starting to give Bubbles a headache. She had started passing in time with the wind hoping it would make the pain go away, if anything it made it worse. There was a loud thud. Bubbles had collapsed.

"Bubs are you ok?" Butch said picking her up with ease.

"." Her words were slurred together and hard to understand. All the others understood was something coming. Butch and Brick picked up Bubbles and gently laid her in the very back of the cave. She tried to protest and sit up but every time she tried she got a sharp pain in her temples and had to lay down again.

"Someone try and close the opening of the cave." Brick said as he grabbed two blankets, one to slide under Bubbles head and one to cover her with.

Buttercup ran to the opening to try to bring down the dirt to close the mouth of the cave. Blossom grabbed Buttercups arms and pulled hem down.

"Don't, both you and the cave could collapse." Buttercup shrugged.

"It wasn't listening to me anyway." She stepped back. Blossom took a deep breath and stepped forward. She raised her hands and the rain stopped midair right before they entered the cave. They began to mesh and form a solid wall, each rain drop adding, making it thicker. Once there was a solid curtain of shimmering water Blossom held out a singly slender figure and touched the water. It rippled and frosted instantly at her touch, starting from the middle and stretching outward like it web it covered the entire sheet f water, then from each strand new strands sprung forth and again and again until it was a solid sheet of rock hard ice caught it mid ripple.

Blossom patted the ice making sure it was solid then patted off the nonexistent dust from her hands. She turned and gave the thumbs up to Brick.

"Wait let me add to this." Blossom opened her mouth to protest. "Bloss don't worry nothing will cave it." Buttercup reassured patting Bloss on the shoulder.

Blossom hesitantly stepped aside and let Buttercup forward. Buttercup raised her arms as high as she could, which wasn't that high considering how small the cave was. She curled her fingers into claws and pushed down. Thick roots sprung straight down creaking a gate. She turned to the right and did the same thing but pushing her clawed hands to left. She face forward and again repeated the motion going up and then again from left to right creating a thick gate of criss cross roots.

"Looks like a chess board." Blossom said with a smile.

"Nerd." Buttercup 'coughed'. Blossom only smiled and then went to sit next to her husband. Buttercup fallowed.

Bubbles had calmed down significantly but still had a skull splitting headache. She took one look at the defenses the girls put up and shook her head. as if to say 'won't work'

"We'll be fine." Buttercup said catching Bubbles head shake. "I told the roots to tangle up anyone who gets within reach, by the way that goes for us too so kinda just stay away from over there." She waved her hands in the directions of the roots. "And you'll be fine."

They all settled in the back wrapped up warm in blankets. Buttercup was laying on Butch again but it didn't look like he minded much.

"Think it'll be over soon?" Bubbles asked picking a rock off the floor and tossing it towards the blockade. The roots swiftly snatched it up and started playing catch with it.

"I don't know Bubs, storms can last for days." Blossom said picking up a few sticks to try to start a fire. "if only we had some matches." She mumbled after she made a small pile of leafs and roots.

"Maybe Brick could do it, he's always so warms I'm surprised his hair doesn't catch fire from time to time." Butch said hissing as he leaned agents the cold stone wall.

"Oh hardy har har." Brick said. "Like I could just snap my fingers," he snapped his fingers to prove his point. "OH CRAP-" he squealed a very unmanly squeal which he will deny later as a small flame danced on the very tip of his figure. "I was only kidding!" he said sternly to the little flame as if it was all its fault. (Poor little flame being blamed for everything) In response the flame died out.

"Brick do that again." Blossom said, her breath starting to fog. She held out a stick. Brick snapped his fingers and the stick burst into flames. Startled, Blossom dropped the stick, luckily it landed on the kindling and in no time they had a small accidental fire to keep them warm in their little damp cave.

"That's better." Bubbles sighed contently. She was the closest to the fire so naturally she was the warmest. She nuzzled her pillow and the warmth spread over her body her headache hadn't subsided in the slightest but at least she was comfortable. "Bloss what time do you think it is?"

"About mid morning. Why?"

"No reason it just feels like a lot longer."

"Don't worry Bubs we'll be ok. We just gotta wait out this storm." Bubs could tell Blossom was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working.

Bubbles nodded and closed her eyes. She wanted a nap to make her headache go away. Headaches are not fun. She sighed and turned over. Just as the sweet escape of sleep began to fog her brain she was awoken by a cold slap of water washing over her from head to toe.

* * *

**ok so short chapter sorry but i have like2 weeks off so hopefully i can upload more! :D i hope you guys liked this chapter ^^ **

**questions, comments, concerns, flames( will be used for marshmellows) review and tell me all your thoughts! **

**(you can also pm me if you'd like :) i like getting pms :) idk y)**

***so i wanted to do a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter cross over and i haven't seen any stories that have a plot to the one i have in mind I don't have a name but i hae a general idea ima writeup a summary and put at the begining of the next chapter cuz i ony have a general idea at the moment but u knw pm me or leave in a review i your interested in reading a story like that (kinda pointless since i dont have a summary up right nowbut still XD)***

**~CML3**

**REVIEW PWETTY PWEEZ :)**


End file.
